<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll choose you over and over again. by grinchtoaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866720">i'll choose you over and over again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinchtoaster/pseuds/grinchtoaster'>grinchtoaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pain, Post-Canon, firey goes sad ballshit, leafy fucking dies, oops spoilers sorrry geez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinchtoaster/pseuds/grinchtoaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After B.F.B ends, Firey lives a proper life with Leafy for a short while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The moment the 'Announcer' came to Firey and told everyone else that they could win an island and do anything with it, it first sounded as a hoax. But since everyone followed along, Firey had no choice but to tag alongside them.</p><p>  The first challenge, Firey had already lost by being pushed off by Flower. Only to be recovered and thankfully chosen by Pin, and far away from Coiny. Though for the first few months of his time in this contest, Firey had received a horrible amount of bad luck. His first was accidentally hitting himself with a hammer, only to be scolded by Pin. The next was being stranded with a couple few others in the middle of Goiky Canal for a month. </p><p> </p><p>  At least, he wasn't up for elimination.</p><p> </p><p>  The next episode, Flower was eliminated off.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Serves her right for pushing me off the beam</em>, Firey thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>  But his happiness cut off short once his team kept on losing and losing, nearing Firey on the brink of being eliminated. That was, until the Squashy Grapes chose him to be in their team. They didn't stay long together though, as the Announcer cut off the teams into three, leaving Firey in a team with this nerd duo, a barf machine and his rival, Coiny. Managing as much as he could even though his team kept on being up for Elimination and losing almost all his teammates- except for Tennis ball; which was surprising that he even got this far.</p><p> </p><p>  The Announcer cut off the teams away yet again, as everyone battled to not be included in the bottom four by earning points. Soon after, Firey's only friend; Tennis ball, met his end. </p><p> </p><p>  Thus, Firey existed as friendless. A competitor just meaninglessly battling for an Island. </p><p> </p><p> <em> This is fine</em>, he would often mutter to himself as he stares at Pencil, Match and Bubble. A trio still intact in this competition. It didn't matter if Firey had no friends or even if he did have; he'd just want to win. Whatever it takes for him to win. So, with doubt aside, he continued to strike and beat each challenges as he can, while trying to be interesting to the viewers.</p><p> </p><p>  Firey was probably unstoppable at this point, having earned immunity from the bowling ball challenge- even though he set the ball on fire. The announcer didn't really gave it much thought, however one of Firey's fellow contestants hissed at him for winning immunity. Firey being the prideful person he is, decided to be cocky and scoffed at the object. "Oh, green with envy are you?"</p><p> </p><p>  His luck continues to strike as he wins yet another immunity in the unicycle challenge, thankfully clutching at the end before anyone else got immunity. If Firey didn't have immunity- he would've been kicked out of the competition by now. Mindless in thoughts as Firey continues to zone out by the grass, staring at the clouds and counting birds. Since, nobody probably even wants to talk to him at the very least. That was, until a finger poke at his shoulder. It was probably the Announcer, or a big with fingers. Or an animal. Nonetheless he turned around, seeing the same object who he had scoffed at a few episodes back, holding a bundle of paper and some pencils.</p><p> </p><p>  "Do you wanna play with me?"</p><p> </p><p>  Hesitantly, Firey did take on the offer, starting off as uninterested until he figured out the game mechanics. It seems that he just sucks at this game because he keeps losing against her. "Hey Firey, you really suck at this game you know?"</p><p> </p><p>  She remembers his name. That's quite funny, though it won't end well because Firey doesn't really know who this object is anyway.</p><p> </p><p>  "You do remember my name right?"</p><p> </p><p>  Firey paused, and embarrassingly shook his head. The object sighed in disbelief, but still she kept that happy aura around her stable. "It's alright! We get a little forgetful sometimes. I'm Leafy! Now, don't ever forget my name again!"</p><p> </p><p>  <br/>
  "Leafy.." Firey mumbled, it wasn't really the type of word that would roll off your tongue and you would enjoy repeating again and again. But it sounded friendly so  he didn't really pay much attention.</p><p> </p><p>  "You lost." After Leafy had said that Firey went back to his senses, realizing that while he was having an internal monologue his body had been on auto pilot, doing wrong moves in tic tac toe.</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh no!"</p><p> </p><p>  Leafy scoffed at him, pay back from when he called her green with envy. "Looks like I win again."</p><p> </p><p>  "Come on Leafy we have to play again," Firey begged. "I have to win this time!"</p><p> </p><p>  Leafy was hesitant because they'd been playing for a whole while now. Not to mention they'd spent so many papers already which was not very eco-friendly. "Er... I don't know Firey, I haven't played tic-tac-toe 73 times today."</p><p><br/>
  Firey kept pleading, maybe he was slowly getting used to her company? "Come on Leafy, please!"</p><p> </p><p>  Stuttering, Leafy agreed to Firey's pleas. "Uh.. yeah, yeah! Let's do it!" Until Leafy could hear Rocky's vomit from afar, taking it as a chance to help Rocky instead of doing tireless tic tac toe.</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh no, Rocky just threw up we gotta go help him, now!"</p><p> </p><p>  Firey watched as Leafy dashed away from him. "Hey wait, Leafy, come back!" The next thing Firey heard was Leafy's shrieking of distress, causing Firey to get worried. "Leafy? Leafy? Oh no, what happened?" And so forth Firey followed the shrieks as he was caught by a gigantic net that came out of nowhere, that scooped him up into space where he saw the Announcer, the other contestants, and Leafy. </p><p> </p><p>  Cake at Stake started, with the budgets going lower and lower, the Announcer sold out Firey's favorite drum roll. "Hey wait, where's the drumroll?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Budget cuts."</p><p><br/>
  <br/>
  "Then I'll make my own."</p><p> </p><p>  Firey was spitting out tons of saliva out in open space while trying to recreate a drum roll for the suspension at who was leaving, whether it was Spongy or David. Leafy was thankful enough that none of Firey's saliva splashed onto her.</p><p> </p><p>  Thus, David was out for elimination, and everyone was given a short window of time to talk with others before the challenge began.</p><p> </p><p>  Leafy and Firey talked, instead of playing another tic tac toe which relieved Leafy at most.</p><p> </p><p>  "Yoh know what Firey, I'm so glad David's eliminated." Leafy would probably be the last person you'd want to hear that from.</p><p> </p><p>  "Definitely." He agreed, nodding alongside her.</p><p> </p><p>  "He was weird,"</p><p><br/>
  <br/>
   Firey spoke up. "I know! He looked a lot like human, whatever that is."</p><p> </p><p>  Leafy chirped up to him. "You know what Firey? I think we should be friends!"</p><p> </p><p>  The first thought that came into his mind was the alliance Bubble, Pencil, and Match had. "You mean like.. form an alliance?"</p><p> </p><p>  Well, Leafy hated alliances. What she wanted was genuine friends that would last even after B.F.D.I. "No- friends.. just friends.. friends."</p><p> </p><p>  Firey nodded. "Yeah, we could do that."</p><p> </p><p>  "Let's do it!"</p><p> </p><p>  Their happiness was cut off when an annoying host suddenly pops into their emotional moment, asking if he could be friends with them. Firey pushed away the Announcer. "Why? I just wanna be friends."</p><p> </p><p>  "Only good people get to be friends." Firey mocked, as Leafy chimed in. "Ooh, burn!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That was the first time Firey had been friends with Leafy.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>recap of season 1, the uh chapter three is where the story starts </p>
<p>tbh im not good at retelling bfb im honestly much better at writing the original plot, not retell bfdi season 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  The Announcer had set up immunity as an award for finishing the 21st challenge: Staying alive. Rules were made, being abducted by aliens, hit by lasers from the spaceships, dying, being sucked into a blackhole, etc. Bubble and Leafy easily made their way inside their own spaceships, as Firey panicked to get into his. "If you get hit by anything, you lose immunity." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Yikes!" Firey screamed, while he scrawned to his spaceship- despite being in literal zero gravity. He approached Leafy, who had invited him to get Spongy. By get, she meant rid spongy of getting immunity. Firey gleefully agreed with her. "Let's do it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Yet, Spongy successfully dodged all their attacks, leading Firey to use the 'Super-Speed-Mode' that was attached onto the spaceship. His friend stopped him from doing so, saying something along the lines of, "But don't you know how much energy that'll waste? You have to be more eco-friendly and-" As she, and her spaceship was obliterated by a laser beam sent by Spongy. Firey screamed in fear, missing his dear friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh no! Leafy, no!" He probably didn't mean it wholeheartedly, since Leafy could just live again with the help of the Master Recovery Center. A few moments later as everyone slowly started dying one by one, the Announcer had sold Firey's spaceship due to budget cuts, leaving him to be shot to death by Bubble. Obviously he was up for elimination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Episode 21’s challenge was who could jump the furthest-- which, in all honesty, was probably one of the laziest challenge the Announcer had decided to give out to them.  Though excusable since the whole episode was basically voting out a contestant, and another contestant winning the rejoins to join once again. The said contestants were Ice cube and Flower respectively, unsure why the viewers thought Flower was a nice pick, and Ice Cube for the sole reason that the TLC was really hot and they needed someone to help cool it down. In the challenge, Firey was thrown by Flower, however he didn’t land way too far. Rocky had used his vomit to go really far, Spongy really not being able to move-- Bubble jumping low because the yoylecake Leafy had given her turned out to make people metal upon consumption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Leafy muttered an apology to Bubble, “Oh, I forgot that yoyle berries have some extreme side effects. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  By the end of the episode, Leafy managed to win immunity by travelling to Yoyleland, or namely 2,763 miles. She gave her immunity to Spongy, feeling bad since they had used him as fuel on the spaceship on their way back on earth.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>  The past few episodes seemed like a flash to Firey, as he slowly awaited for the finals. Good luck must be on his side, as Leafy managed to still be in the game with him. Or maybe the viewers just really like her. With boredom flying through his head as he stared at the empty space of land spread in front of him, an idea came across his mind. Maybe it’d be a nice gift for her? Surely, friends give each other gifts, right? Firey had seen Leafy countless times give everyone gifts out of pure kindness. And, out of pure, total kindness for his friend, he rushed onto gathering materials together in one place, swiftly getting to work. The lava was the hardest part to get as Firey either had to tirelessly return back and forth from the mountain, or melt some rocks for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He stayed up until the dead of the night where everyone laid asleep, his eyes tired from trying not to blink as he tried to get every detail correctly. The brink of dawn arose, the sun gently shone onto the Ferris Wheel that Firey had created. It looked a bit crusty--was that the right word in Firey's mind? It looked more crooked, though manageable, seeing as he built it overnight. Firey's head turned around as he saw a familiar figure walking his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With glee, he rushed over to Leafy and invited her over. "Hey, Leafy- I made a ferris wheel. Do-- do you wanna come by and ride it with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Leafy happily clapped her hands together as she followed Firey to the ferris wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As they rode the Ferris Wheel in two separate seats, enjoying the calming aura of silence around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You know Firey, I've never been in a Ferris wheel before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Firey chuckled. "Wait until you get to the fun, special part!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Ooh," Leafy beamed, ecstatic at the special part. "Special part?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah, we go to a waterfall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're- you're allergic to water."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Firey snickered. "Yeah, I replaced it with a lavafall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Silence bestowed Leafy as she only managed to whip out an unsure expression. Firey, on the other hand, laughed as the lava softly trickled down on him. "Isn't this great?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No!" Leafy shrieked. "Get me out of this thing!" Said Leafy while she struggles to unbuckle the safety belt on her. Seriously, why did Firey even put on a safety belt if Leafy's going to die either way to the lava?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh come on, Leafy. Just calm down and enjoy the ride!" Followed by the sounds of Leafy getting burnt to crisp and ashes by the lava fall Firey had ensued. He bit his lip in guilt, though he was pretty aware he would just see Leafy at Cake at Stake, so there really wasn't anything much about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cake at stake arrived and Leafy wasn't present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, where's Leafy?" Firey asked. She probably went ahead and ran somewhere else or was too busy to attend Cake at Stake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "She died in the Ferris wheel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Oh, the Ferris wheel. "Yeah, I know that- but won't the recovery centers create her again?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh, we had to sell the recovery centers due to budget cuts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Shattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not literally shattered, but Firey broke in shock as his best friend was possibly dead forever. All because of his Ferris wheel which he was dumb enough to install a lava fall on. "No- you didn't- you couldn't have!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Wanna bet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Unhesitantly, Firey agreed. "Actually, yeah I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How much?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Firey threw out his whole life's earnings, all from when he picked pennies from the floor as a kid, and other places he had magically found them. "My life's earnings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Well, it seemed that we have already sold the recovery centers," The announcer monotonically said, taking Firey's money. "So thanks for the money."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No, I want Leafy back!" Firey cried, almost close to pleading the Announcer to bring back the goddamn recovery centers. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>  The day of the finals finally arrived, the Announcer had sat them down to show the final three the cake they would receive, along with the island. It was a mixture of all the cakes that the Announcer had given the contestants from throughout the whole season. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That is seriously a hideous cake!" Bubble frowned, disgusted. Firey could only agree in his head. Seriously, why didn't the Announcer just pile them up nicely? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Really, Bubble, when did I say you were allowed to speak?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Bubble gave it a thought. "Hmm, never. But let's do Cake at stake!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Cue the Cake at Stake song, as the Final Three; Firey, Leafy, and Bubble prepare themselves on their stadiums. Before the results were revealed, the Announcer released all the TLC contestants, making them vote who they think should win. Majority had voted for Leafy, One for Firey, and one more for Bubble. Pencil was pretty much threatened to choose Leafy over Bubble. Leafy hopped in joy, only for the Announcer to tell her that those votes aren't counted, and she didn't win the contest. However, Flower came running towards the Announcer, viciously biting him, leaving the host unable to speak the letter 'K.' The votes came as followed, Bubble ending up in the third place as she received a cashew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The winner and the second placer were to be split between Firey and Leafy. [Leafy dialogue] The results came in, to find that Firey had officially won Dream Island. Given to him was the Grand Cake, and the wondrous sound of defeat coming from Coiny, as he watches his rival win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The Announcer led Firey to Dream Island, reminding him that he can let anyone inside. Firey had happily let almost everyone in, even ugly David who looked like a weird human. Surprisingly, Coiny even managed to get inside. Then it all rounds up to the second place winner. His best friend, Leafy. Her eyes were filled with excitement, only for it to be broken by Firey."Oh boy, I cannot wait to see Dream Island!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Firey sighed, exhaling out and spitefully telling her, "Leafy, I'm sorry but you can't go in Dream Island."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Leafy shrieked. "What!? But you let everyone else in, even Coiny!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Everything was running too fast in Firey's mind. "Leafy, when you were in my ferris wheel, you said," Firey breathed, mocking her voice. "'Get me out of this thing!' And that hurt me, deep down inside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Firey could see small tears of panic and sadness welling up her eyes. "You better be joking, Firey!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Leafy, that Ferris wheel I made it for myself, but more importantly, I made it for you, and you just rejected it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Firey, I don't believe this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm sorry Leafy, but I see that's the truth. You are a mean person, and I think you do not deserve to go on Dream Island." Firey yelled, slamming the door shut. The anger that he contained in himself finally gone, only a seamless void of panic and emptiness inside of him remained. So in a hurry, he quickly blocked the gate, making sure Leafy could never get inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Oh, and Leafy? Well, instead of crying, Leafy instead shook in anger, disappointment and rage. Her hands scattered to find her phone, contacting the Announcer and demanding for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What? Dream Island is expensive. Are you still going to pay for it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Uh, well," Leafy mumbled as she wrote on a slip of paper a huge amount of money, and then finally given a certificate stating she officially owns Dream Island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When Firey had turned around, he saw nothing but Goiky Canal. "Huh? Where's Dream Island?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The Announcer had barged in to tell everyone that he had sold it, leading to everybody literally panicking. Their 2 years hard work for an Island, only to be sold so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Firey didn't know how to feel, something he had won and worked hard for, just disappearing magically the very day he had won it. Majority of the contestants went outside to interrogate Leafy, thinking maybe she knew about it. A couple others were abducted by a spaceship. Leafy shakingly answered, panicking as to not reveal that she, herself, had stolen Dream Island. She really wasn't the best liar, really. Golfball immediately caught onto her lies. "I see what's going on, you bought Dream Island, didn't you!? You were upset because Firey didn't let you in, so you stole it for yourself! Isn't that right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As everyone was with Leafy, Flower had been destroying all the recovery centers, as everyone begged her not to. Firey asked them where Leafy had gone,wanting to apologize. Golf Ball came marching, revealing to everyone that she found out that Leafy had stolen Dream Island. Her fellow contestants had issued that Leafy be given the Death Penalty all at once, using Flower's announcer crusher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Everyone gathered around, watching the thief of Dream Island be crushed. Meanwhile, Firey was climbing the mountains, looking for Snowball's hang glider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Any last words, Leafy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Leafy stuttered in between her words. "Yeah, I-" Yet, Pen pressed the button, as the contestants cheered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The elimination didn't go as planned, as Firey had miraculously come in, clutched Leafy and escaped with her. Leafy tried to shake his hand off of him. "What are you doing, get your hands off of me, you jerk!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Leafy, Leafy!" Firey swallowed in the guilt that burned in him, apologizing to her. "Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did. I realized what I wanted most wasn’t Dream Island, it was you, your friendship." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With light feelings Firey decided to let out everything he had wanted to tell her then and there, even if they were in the matter of life and death as Firey steered and comforted his friend. “I just wanted you to know that I’m tired of all this turmoil going on, all these conflicts and stuff. And I’d rather spend my time with you wether on dream island or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In the midst of hearing Firey's words, Leafy smiled a bit. Heck, even the rage she had earlier at him felt as if it had melted. "Really, you mean it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Firey wonders if she had gotten his confession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As they flew to the sunset, Golf ball and the others chased them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  ...It doesn't end there, really. "Do you know how to fly this thing?" Leafy asked, which led to Firey panicking and remembering he didn't. "Hold on, we're going to crash!" The hang glider crashed off, Firey dropping Leafy. Golf ball and the others had immediately caught onto them, chasing- Leafy? Firey stood still as he watched his best friend get chased by an angry mob, as he was left untouched, unbothered by anything. They didn't want him, they wanted her until the very end of it. Maybe Firey could just stay quiet? Maybe he could just forget Leafy, and move on along with his life. Pretend nothing happened and he never knew her. Another wave of guilt suffocated him, welling up in his throat. With all courage he willingly swallowed the pain, despite the damage it'll do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I'm sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> That was the first time Firey had lost her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im not good at writing eeek im sorrryy english isnt my first language, and i have vocabular of a doo-doo bird<br/>not very good at show and tell- sorry</p>
<p>comments and kudos are appreciated !! &lt;3 thank you for taking time to read!! i love these funny objects tons :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>